El Mundo en el Cristal
by DulceAzul156
Summary: Tenna, el mundo del tiempo, y Urogea, el mundo de la creación, solían unirse unicamente mediante un Cristal que, posteriormente, fue destruido y perdido. Años después, un joven de Tenna sin motivos para vivir y una muchacha de Urogea que hará lo que sea por seguir viviendo, se encontrarán el uno al otro junto con el oculto cristal. [AU] [Gruvia] [All Pairings] [Posible Ooc]
1. Prólogo: 'Ciudad Lluviosa'

**Esta historia la pensé en primer lugar para que fuera un fic Gruvia, pero luego me atacó la curiosidad de saber que pasaría si la hiciera más original, con personajes de personalidades distintas o algo por el estilo. Sin embargo, luego de eso me atacó la curiosidad nuevamente para preguntarme que pasaría si adapto los dos y cuán mareada tendría la cabeza posteriormente(? bueno el caso es que al final decidí subir ambos, y si quieren ver la historia con Oc´s (la cual al final no cambió mucho .-.) luego pondré un link en mi perfil.**

** Cabe decir que actualizaré cuando tenga los capitulos listos y cuando disponga del tiempo necesario, tanto aquí como en el otro sitio donde lo publico**

** Sin más, les dejo el prólogo (sé que es algo corto pero quería aplicarle el "misterio" y para un comienzo creo que está bien, ustedes dirán:/ )**

**Disclaimer: **_Fairy Tail no me pertenece, es una obra original de Hiro Mashima._

* * *

**~Prólogo: "Ciudad Lluviosa"**

* * *

Se encontraba nuevamente caminando por los pasillos de aquel viejo edificio que inconscientemente llamó hogar alguna vez en su vida.

_ Grave error._

_ Pero eran muy pocas las opciones en donde refugiar su soledad._

_ Pues no había alguna otra._

_ Por lo menos, no era muy diferente al vago espacio que limitaba su corazón._

Escuela Pública Phantom Lord el único lugar en kilómetros que traería consigo a gente tan carente de suerte como ella. Ha estado allí desde que su joven memoria obtuvo un recuerdo feliz, que, por más pequeño que fuese, lo miraba con valoración. Quizás porque en verdad le importaba, quizás porque sabía que no obtendría muy buenas memorias a lo largo de su vida, o quizás aún mantenía la esperanza de poder reemplazarlo con algo decenas de veces mejor algún día.

Quizás, solamente le gustaba recordar.

_ Hay gente que sabe cómo romper a los **vivos** recuerdos, sus favoritos son los** felices**…_

La rutina de caminar cada mañana por los mismos lugares le era dura de vez en cuando. El no tener sitio a donde ir por cuenta propia le amortiguaba todos los días. Y el comprender que siempre sería una bajo el mandato de otros despertaba a cada segundo su débil e intencionada sonrisa fingida junto con su lejano anhelo de libertad.

No, de ignorancia.

Porque la libertad era algo olvidado bajo todo aire que corriera por allí.

Pero si tan solo no tuviera la conciencia suficiente para darse cuenta de lo que ya estaba predicho, sonreiría…

…Un poco más, con mejor disimulo.

_ Porque olvidar es imposible. Porque no quiere._

El día estaba más gris de lo normal, su sonrisa se dibujaba con un lápiz más blanco que de costumbre. Pero el clima actual suele durar por lo mucho una semana.

No obstante, aquella extensa atmósfera no hacía más que repetir siempre los mismos patrones para encontrar los diferentes resultados.

Y _siempre_ fue así. Y tenía que ser así.

Y por desgracia, ella conocía los resultados que el sistema imponía en toda atmósfera, y sin embargo, ella los aceptaba.

Porque ante la carencia del valor para independizarse finalmente, ella obtenía los ingresos necesarios para educación, ubicación, alimento y todo tipo de demás mantenimientos necesarios para una vida bajo el mandato del sistema.

El hecho de haber nacido en el modo en que nació la colocó en aquel puesto, donde debía ser obediente y enfocar su esfuerzo en todo lo que era y con todo lo que le rodeaba. Por ello, clases de nivel universitario con horarios apartados y trabajos comunitarios frecuentes, se convirtieron en lo más sencillo entre la dura rutina. Mas las demás cosas que le demandaban hacer, volvían ocasionalmente a la parte laboriosa en desesperante.

Proyectos, que le hacían parpadear frecuentemente por el asombro, aligeraban su marcha en cualquier tipo de caminata a causa de los nervios, hacían a sus manos despeinar su cabello como si tuviera vida propia y aumentaban su habla consigo misma tanto en sueños como en la _real_ soledad.

Al final, todo daba vueltas hasta el trazo inicial: _el no tener quien la haya cuidado la obligaba a proteger lo que es, generalmente, ignorado._

No tener aquella base que para muchos es fundamental la dejaba sin ataduras, sin hilos de sangre que restrinjan su intranquilo paso por la desmoronada tierra…

_ Para la naturaleza de aquel mundo, estaba más que perdida._

_ Para quienes buscaban componerlo, fue más que encontrada._

_ Para ella, estaba más que condenada a ser destruida. _

Su apresurado y pensativo andar se detuvo al sentir el temblorosamente silencioso choque entre la punta de su suela izquierda y la madera de sencillo acabado, proveniente de la puerta cuyos mandatos interiores podrían, probablemente un día cercano, acabar con todo andar existente.

No sólo_ físico. _

No sólo con el _suyo._

Sino también con todas las pocas cosas que verdaderamente se conocen y valoran con el paso de los tiempos...

Hasta el _mismo tiempo…_

Sus manos temblorosas y un impulso que en su interior resonó como impacto, lograron que la puerta se abra con natural ligereza.

Y una de las voces, de aquellas que pueden llegar a mandarlo todo habló.

—¿Loxar Juvia?

—¡Pr-Presente!

Y tu voz, que puede llegar a tener todo lo que se anhela, se rindió nuevamente

_** ~"**__**Lluviosa"**_

* * *

**Ojalá les haya gustado, espero opiniones n.n/**


	2. Capitulo 1: 'Pinturas sin Color'

**Disclaimer: **_Fairy Tail no me pertenece, es una obra original de Hiro Mashima._

* * *

**~Capítulo 1: "Pinturas sin color" **

* * *

−Presente… −Sus ojos aburridos y su semblante adormilado típicos de un martes le daban paso a la mañana de un inusualmente gris viernes, con altas probabilidades de que un "nada especial sucederá" y una llovizna pasajera que luego se convertirá en una clara lluvia –y quizás depresión– torrencial, caigan sobre su estado de ánimo.

Su boca, no muy diferente al trazo de una línea recta proveniente de un aficionado al dibujo, solo quería decir una sola cosa: "solo estoy aquí por la hora final".

Y quería que todos le escucharan claramente, como para no tener que repetirlo una vez más.

Claro que, seguramente gracias a eso, luego perdería mucho más que la hora final, también perdería el preciado tiempo que malgastaba a voluntad entre regaños y reclamos de profesores.

Posiblemente también se aproxime un "nada bueno pasa, como siempre" para el tiempo del siguiente par de días.

−Tarde de vuelta, Fullbuster, espero que tenga motivos razonables para faltar únicamente a mi clase. −Hablaba con el típico tono nada sorprendido por un típico alumno más del que nunca se podría esperar mucho.

−Espero que pensar en estar en un lugar mucho mejor que su clase y al final no poder encontrarlo sea un motivo razonable, Sensei. −Y él le miró con lo único que no hacía falta que se pronostique.

"_En serio, no me jodas. No es el día, y mucho menos la vida, para eso" _

Varias risas contenidas resonaron entre las antes cuatro inundadas paredes de silencio.

Sí, como siempre, tomaban sus palabras y su manera fulminar gente con los ojos de una forma sumamente seria.

–Siéntese. Y si eso es lo que piensa, la próxima vez no se moleste en siquiera aparecer.

El molesto presentimiento de que si seguía hablando algo sermoneántemente largo le haría perder la mañana, y quizás también parte de la tarde, hizo que solamente soltara un suave suspiro y caminara con desgano hacia uno de los asientos restantes.

La siguiente hora y media no fue más que su mano izquierda acunando su cara mientras que su mano derecha trabajaba en un intento de boceto líneas y puntos no definidos. Lo único claro y bien delineado allí era el margen de aquella hoja cuadriculada, estaba repleta de trazos que bien podrían ser parte del bordado de una carta formal, o de un cartel aleatorio que nadie vería. Otra blanca víctima de la falta de inspiración.

No tenía a nadie a quien hablarle, tampoco es que quisiera hacerlo. Puede que siga malgastando su tiempo, pero al menos quería ser él quien elija malgastarlo.

Y no tenía deseos de compartir. Para nada.

El idiota de Natsu había faltado, probablemente a pedido de su padre. Sin él molestando no había nadie a quien responderle ni posteriormente distraerse. El tipo que entabla largas conversaciones con cualquier tipo de gente, partiendo desde una insignificante pregunta trivial o desde un simple saludo de cortesía, posiblemente estaría dándoselas de atento hacia las lecciones de vida y trabajo de su adinerado padre.

Su mueca de poca importancia cambió a la curva de una sonrisa y volvió a su lugar con el tiempo de un parpadeo. Sí, lo único que le envidiaba a su molesto amigo era que por lo menos los sermones de su adinerado padre eran más interesantes a comparación de los de su adinerado padre.

Podía descartarle importancia a todo lo otro sin más. Tal vez, porque se conocía.

Y si se conocía tan acertadamente era porque a la distancia –quizás a sólo unos metros– se notaba por su semblante que no era del tipo de persona que se molesta para hablar sobre trivialidades y formalidades. Tampoco de los que admiran y alagan a gente de cursos superiores, o se empeñan en ayudar a cursos inferiores sólo por conocer gente amable con quien conversar y amigarse.

_ A él sólo le bastaba con poder hablar con el lienzo en blanco. _

_ Y hacer un trato personal para llenarlo de vida._

Porque ya hace mucho tiempo que dejó de ser bueno hablando. También, porque ya había dejado de mediar aquellas palabras que nunca se emitirían bien.

Y también porque ya hace bastante que se había negado a volver a sentir hacia cualquier tipo de persona.

_ Así era él,_

_ Y se conocía._

_ Y, de algún modo, lo aceptaba, _

_ Pero jamás lo admitiría._

_ Porque así era él_

_ Y no podía…_

Dos descansos y tres horas y media cubiertas de palabreríos de profesores, y preguntas lejanas a ser respondidas por su parte no bastaban para marcar un _malditamente definido_ trazo sobre aquel borrador, cuyas blandas y solitarias hojas blancas marcaban lo que ya casi era su fin. Algunas tuvieron la suerte de presenciar su inspiración pasada, siendo estas el molde antepasado de lo que luego fue un bello cuadro con delineaciones a color, sin embargo, hubieron otras que no fueron más que víctimas de una goma indecisa y una visión frustrada, nada más que una idea corrompida, olvidada y _arrugada. _

Suspiró pesadamente. No recordaba la última vez que se había parado ante un lienzo sin una idea clara de lo que iría a plasmar. El boceto de vez en cuando no era más que una excusa para poder frenar un poco a todo eso que pasaba por su mente; cuando no era así, lo usaba para anticipar lo que todo artista teme: olvidar una idea, o en una lengua más "simple", un disparate momentáneo.

_ No era un artista, pero gritaba internamente como tal…_

Decir que se podía entrar a la hora que se desease era suficiente para concluir que el Taller de Artes Manuales era la zona más libre entre todo lo que era el Instituto Privado de Fairy Tail. Un mal organizado resultado, proveniente de la "colaboración voluntaria" –o evento obligatorio– entre alumnos y profesores para que el Departamento de Profesores de Arte Frecuentemente Ausentes no se _ausentara_ tan a menudo.

Él terminó apuntándose por un absurdo capricho –con forma de descarga interna, guardada y no reconocida por su propia voz.

_ Y jamás admitida. _

Poco a poco –día largo, tras día duro, tras día pesado– fue trascendiendo la sensación de nostalgia que le provocaba el sostener un pincel en una imagen plasmada de nostalgia, en pinceladas azabache, profundo púrpura y una suave y cálida piel blanca. Comprobó también que la nostalgia huele a pintura fresca y que para una descarga y su desgano despertaba cierto interés.

_ El olvidar era imposible, _

_ El recordar irremplazable_

_ Y el superar inalcanzable._

No podría decir cuando fue que comenzó a medirlo, pero desde entonces su vida, además de pasarse entre sentimientos negados, silencios impuestos y discusiones sin importancia o sentido alguno, también se basaba en cuadros pintados por un rostro de desgano, con colores y significados de un entusiasmo impropio a su personalidad exterior.

Pintura, silencio, tensión, despreocupación, una cara seria que solo mira hacia abajo y una mente a la que no le podría importar menos el aspecto en el que vive o "viviría" mejor.

Solo eso era y solo eso sería.

Pensar en el pasado era una pérdida de tiempo, y una mortificación hacia su actual persona. También hacia la que negaba ser.

Del futuro no esperaba nada en específico. Cosas mejores que ideales incumplidos y sensaciones de decepción no podían alcanzar a su mente, pensar en algo mejor –o al menos aceptable– también sería una pérdida de tiempo.

Fijarse en algo que salga de la rutina del presente solo aumentaría su pereza y su mirada de fastidio, además de que ni siquiera despertaría su interés.

No quería otra cosa,

No esperaba algo más.

No era el típico idiota que deseaba que su entorno lo comprendiera o que se desesperara en comprender su alrededor.

Tampoco buscaba propósitos de sentido carente para él.

_** Solo… seguía vivo…**_

Y no le importaría estar muerto con tal de que llegue el día en el que pueda perdonarse a sí mismo

_ U olvidarse…_

Frunció el ceño. A este paso volvería a la avalancha de recuerdos mal vividos, junto con la sacudida de machas imborrables.

El día ya se había llenado de aversión suficiente como para que pase algo así. Tenía que situarse correctamente, o por lo menos de alguna forma en la que pudiera pasar. Por supuesto que no le afectaba lo que la gente dijera, pero no iba a permitirse a sí mismo verse nuevamente consumido por imágenes ignoradas desde ya hace tiempo.

Debía concentrarse, ahora mismo estaba frente a un lienzo en blanco que, si por algún extraño caso hablara, le gritaría por qué demonios se estaba tardando tanto en pintarle, y es que el _maldito _boceto, a falta de _colaboración inspirativa, _había volado arrugado hasta el cesto de basura del salón a alturas de la última media hora.

Profesor, ausente.

Demás alumnos, concentrados en lo suyo.

Él, _perdido. Realmente perdido. _

_** Y la montaña rugió, al igual que el cielo. **_

¿Acaso ya no podía pensar en otra cosa más? Un suspiro de rendición salió desde su boca al tiempo que el sonido de un trueno cubría el cielo y el agua caía, sin siquiera dar oportunidad de anunciarse.

Y más nostalgia _empapó_ su mente…

_**¿Lluvia,** eh?_

_ La __**bella flor**__ de gotas_

_ Que __**empapa**__ y __**envuelve **__cualquier seca y __**sólida**__ barrera._

Eso le gustaba…

–"**_Gray_**_ Overcome"_

* * *

** Lo sé, Gray suspira mucho. xD **

** El capítulo me quedó más largo de lo que esperaba, pero para algunos mientras más largo sea mejor ¿o no? Ya todo tendrá su giro interesante, pero creo que girara en cámara lenta(? ¿Ah?**

**Espero que lo hayan disfrutado ñ.ñ**

** ¡Hasta la próxima! (n.n)/**


End file.
